Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to respiratory devices having assemblies for handling liquids and particulate matter. More particularly, the present invention relates to assemblies that facilitate suctioning materials from within the respiratory gas flow conduits.
Description of the Related Art
There are a number of medical procedures that require placement of a tracheostomy or endotracheal tube into the windpipe of a patient to deliver air directly into the lungs. For example, such patients may be connected to a ventilator to assist with breathing.
Over time, condensation, secretions, particulate matter and the like may accumulate within the system. A catheter mount can be positioned between the ventilator and the patient interface. The catheter mount allows access to the patient interface using a suction catheter. Unfortunately, however, catheter mounts are not currently configured to provide easy access to the components between the catheter mount and the ventilators.